


do you believe in magic?

by smtowndream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Triangles, M/M, Witches, Yangyang has a little frog as a familiar I really think that's enough of a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smtowndream/pseuds/smtowndream
Summary: “Xiaojun called this a date, right? It can’t be a real date though,” Yangyang feels his shoulders level and his body deflate in disappointment. “because he likes Hendery. And I like Hendery, too.”“You also like Xiaojun.”“That’s true.. But, Xiaojun doesn’t like me because he likes Hendery. Essentially, I’m just the odd middleman who fell for two pearly white smiles and two pairs of gorgeous eyes.” And again, Yangyang remembers just how hopeless this situation is for him.(or, Yangyang is a lovestruck witch who just happens to harbor severe crushes on both the curious and adorable mortal Hendery, and devastatingly handsome earth witch Xiaojun. The only problem? They're best friends, and the two already clearly like each other.)





	do you believe in magic?

**Author's Note:**

> AAAaaaHHHhh I've had this in the works for a while. Firstly, I want to say that I loved this prompt as soon as I claimed it. I feel like I did not really do it justice, but I hope some of you fall in love with it just as I had. I hope to perhaps elaborate on Yangyang and all his witch-type day to day activities in the future if I may, because I feel like I didn't really get to, which was totally my bad. Anyway, I loved writing lovesick Yangyang. However, I hope you all like it despite this! :} I am so happy to have written this for the Weishen Fest, and I feel really happy to get to be apart of the first wave. Anyway, happy reading!

“Aren’t you a little young to be an entrepreneur?”

The words are not unfamiliar to his ears, yet are a source of aggravation nevertheless. Unfortunately, it is often enough that Yangyang is the target of such _silly_ words.

He is not sure what he should have expected after opening up in the epicenter of a boutique shop area. Being in such a close vicinity to the core of uptown meant that Yangyang would have a steady stream of customers. There were almost always figures flowing in and out throughout the day, meandering about his floor plan as they fascinated themselves with the variety of items he sold. Coinciding with that, however, is that there are always some swell-heads with the audacity to question Yangyang and his qualifications.

He has been a practicing witch for just about half his life, and Yangyang concludes that no mortal should have the right to make such frivolous inquiries about his business.

Yangyang purses his lips, suppressing the desperate need to go _hmph_! While he may be just shy of eighteen, which meant he had the urge to be brazen once and a while, he is also a professional. He cannot not be rude to customers simply because they said something he found absolutely ridiculous. So, he does what he knows the Libra sun in him does best and forcefully threatens a smile onto his face. Then, he begins to talk. “Well, ma’am, I am only nineteen. So you are right, I am a little young,” He forces out a counterfeit laugh. “However, I have worked really hard to manage the shop myself! It’s my life’s work and I’m dedicated to it.”

Surprisingly enough, the customer does not seem at all convinced by the words Yangyang spoon fed to her. She glares tentatively at him as he shifts awkwardly from foot to foot, unsure of what to do. “Can I have your basket so I can scan your items?”

She soundlessly hands him her basket, solely full of the muted orange hued geodes he’d recently put in stock. Yangyang wants to laugh. Citrine geodes are often used to sharpen the brain, and to help with calculated decisiveness. If this customer cannot not see what a stellar job Yangyang is doing running the store, maybe she is in dire need of these to aid her in making more intelligent choices. Who is he to judge? 

She pays without hassle, and shuffles out the door without a word more. _Weird_, she had appeared ready to question him more after he spoke, yet stayed silent despite her intensely critical gaze.

Yangyang pushes the odd interaction to the back of his mind to survey the rest of the customers. Most, as usual, are unfamiliar to him while a handful are not _complete_ strangers to his mind. He is surprised to see two faces that cause his lips to curl into a bright smile. The duo are not causing much fuss nor making any noise, and Yangyang is grateful to notice their presence.

He must have been staring absentmindedly again. 

When Yangyang comes back to his complete senses, he finds that one of the two boys were staring back at him expectantly, like they were waiting for the store owner to notice. An odd mix of feelings bubble up in the pit of his stomach: embarrassment for such unwarranted staring, and shyness at the realization that someone was actually staring at him.

“Hi, Yangyang!” calls out Hendery, who is standing directly to the right of Xiaojun, the sparkly-eyed boy who’d been staring at him. Hendery drops whatever conversation he’d been concocting with the other to pursue one with Yangyang, striding halfway across the room to the cash register. Hendery leans against the counter, chin cradled in the palm of his hand as he gazes up at the boy. “What has been up with you? I haven’t seen you since last week, I was excited to get the newsletter about the new stock!”

Yangyang wonders how odd it would be for him to coo and blush at Hendery, despite the year age gap that lingered between them. While there are pompous customers who triggered Yangyang’s fierce migraines, likewise there are some patrons who are as sweet as an angel’s sigh. An example of such is Huang Guanheng, or Hendery, to most. One of the few humans who frequently visited Yangyang’s store since it’s opening, Hendery is courteous with a considerable amount of silliness. Hendery’s been eager to learn and understand more about Yangyang’s witchly lifestyle, being a 19 year old witch and all. Luckily for him, this little witch is compliant enough to explain.

Admittedly though, Yangyang is not sure why Hendery is so fascinated by him when he has Xiao Dejun, Xiaojun, by his side on a daily basis. Yangyang had known Xiaojun solely by name but never by face until he’d strolled into his store one afternoon a few months ago. Yangyang remembers Xiaojun’s glorious entrance flawlessly. He’d walked through the shop’s door and the sun removed itself from the sheath it’d been hiding in, glistening beautifully onto Xiaojun’s skin. With his wide black hat and oddly patterned cardigan—which he managed to pull off seamlessly, Yangyang didn’t think that was fair—it would have been a sin to say that Xiaojun had looked anything but bewitching.

Looks aside, Xiaojun is perfectly cordial and one hell of a skilled earth witch. And, as of a few months ago, a regular customer.

Yangyang shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, offering Hendery a delicately cheerful smile. “Well, I’m still here, right? I think that would mean I’m okay. I haven’t been doing much, just organizing stock and such!”

“Surely that’s not all you’ve been doing!” Hendery seems confident in the excitement of Yangyang’s life aside from his business. Truthfully, Yangyang does not have the heart to admit to him that he really has not been doing much. “What about all the witchy things, like any new spells?” He glances around confusingly. “Where’s Keai?”

When Hendery mentions it, Yangyang realizes that he has not seen his familiar for an hour or two. Which was odd considering Keai rarely left his side even during his work hours. “I haven’t seen him in a little bit, actually!”

“Are you looking for _him_?”

A voice that drifts from the opposite side of the room reaches the ears of Hendery and Yangyang, making the two cast their attention towards the left. Leisurely strolling to the cash register is Xiaojun, adjusting his grip on what kept his hands busy. The Earth witch holds impeccably sharp items in both hands, carefully wielding the boline and athame he picked up. However, what catches Yangyang’s attention more is the familiar sight that is his very own familiar perched atop Xiaojun’s shoulder comfortably. Yangyang almost did not spot Keai, as the petite malachite frog practically commingled itself with the fabric of Xiaojun’s similarly colored sweater.

“Keai! What are you doing?” Yangyang’s tone is borderline scolding, narrowing his eyes at the frog as the Keai and Xiaojun draw nearer and nearer to the two. “Come here right now!” is the last thing Yangyang says before switching moods slightly. He shoots a look of immense apology in Xiaojun’s direction. “Xiaojun, I’m so so sorry! I hope Keai was not bothering you at all—”

Xiaojun waves a dismissive hand in the air. “Yangyang, Keai could never bother me! I was trying to choose which set to buy, and after Hendery abandoned me,” Cue the playfully knowing glance at the boy beside him. Xiaojun centers his eyes back to Yangyang. “Keai saw me alone and made himself very very useful! He helped me pick these two out.” Xiaojun places his basket onto the counter. There are other items amongst the boline and athame, such as a candle or two and a few packs of cedar incense sticks.

“That boline and athame set is new! They just came in a few days ago.” says Yangyang, taking every item out to place them onto the counter.

Hendery nudges Xiaojun’s shoulder gingerly, but his grin is wide and slightly coquettish. “That’s the one I told you to pick out initially! I thought you said you liked the other one a little better?”

When Xiaojun takes a second too late to reply, Hendery immerses himself in taking in the beautiful artistry of the items his friend was buying. His eyes take in the sharp curve of the boline, and the way the athame’s ivory handle glitters under the luminescence that sails through the windows. Hendery is too absorbed to focus on the expression that dawns on Xiaojun’s face—but Yangyang does. On the grand scale of things, it is constrained and apprehensive smile that spreads across Xiaojun’s lips, but there is a undisclosable amount of fondness behind it. The way Xiaojun’s chestnut hues eyes flashes with tenderness when he catches sight of Hendery, it’s clear that it’s reserved for solely _him_.

Yangyang feels that he is somewhat overstepping inferred boundaries by catching the interaction that was not meant for him to see to begin with. An awkward shiver courses through his body, and he glances away just in time to miss the way Xiaojun’s cheeks flush. “Well, uh.. Keai told me that one would be better as well, so I figured if both of you said it, then..”

“I didn’t say that! I told you to get the other one!” Keai’s pipsqueaks from Yangyang’s side. “It’s not my fault you’re devastatingly in love with your best friend!”

Xiaojun and Yangyang share a glance after Keai’s mighty revelation.

Xiaojun releases nervous laughter, turning away from any sort of interaction with Hendery for the moment being. Yangyang could tell that the earth witch was thanking his lucky stars that Hendery is not of their kind. Humans cannot hear familiars whenever they talk, only other witches could. To Hendery, Keai speaking is essentially gibberish and not at all intelligible to him as a human.

Oblivious to the talk that swirls around him, Hendery’s eyes flicker between Xiaojun and Yangyang. The confusion buried within his gaze is evident, but is additionally covered by the playfulness that consumed Hendery usually. “What's going on, are you guys talking about me?” He says it as a joke, but if only he knew. “I know Keai said something! Hi, Keai, haven’t seen you in a while!” Hendery is bending down to the counter to speak to Keai better, as if the two were able to hold a legitimate conversation.

Keai sighs distressfully at Hendery’s actions. “He’s clueless! Cute, but completely clueless.” With nothing more to add to the conversation, Keai hops onto Yangyang’s shoulder. He folds his tiny body into the witch’s pocket, completely out of sight. Hendery’s lips jut out adorably to form a pout at Keai’s refusal to properly acknowledge him.

“Keai’s feeling a little shy today, don’t mind him, Hendery!” Yangyang scrambles to explain his familiar’s behavior, only to receive a half-hearted nod on Hendery’s behalf. Feeling the slightest bit helpless from behind the counter for the second time today, Yangyang resigns to his role, not Xiaojun and Hendery’s friend but solely as the witch they bought supplies from often. “I’ll ring you up, Xiaojun.”

He smiles gratefully, watching Yangyang closely as he scans each item to place into the tote bag Xiaojun often brought with him to the shop. He recalls Xiaojun mentioning something about how tote bags were better for the earth and all. Xiaojun had gone on such a passionate tirade that day that Yangyang can barely remember anything from that interaction, aside from how adorable the earth witch appeared while vehemently ranting. “I liked all the new items this week! I found a bunch of things I’d come back to buy.”

“And why do you need a new athame and boline? What happened to the ones you bought a few months back?”

“It’s too long and silly of a story to recount. I’ll spare you the details, Yangyang. Long story short though, I was in desperate need of a new set so I figured it wouldn’t hurt to come down!”

“Well,” Yangyang hands Xiaojun his purchases, and the elder witch moves to retrieve his wallet to pay what is owed. “hi.. I’m glad you came by today, it’s always nice to see you, Xiaojun.”

“Likewise, Yangyang. It’s always a pleasure to see the cutest little witch in town. I always look forward to stopping by.”

Yangyang’s stomach fills with dainty butterflies, soaring around enough to paint a rosy hue onto the apples of his cheeks. Xiaojun, perhaps one of the most devastatingly beautiful people he has ever met, had the audacity to stand directly across from Yangyang and bestow him with such a compliment—_like he thought it would not affect him so_!

“You two are in your own little world, but for the record I like stopping by too!” in barges Hendery, who seems impatient and entirely offended at not being involved in the conversation between the pair of witches. “I may not understand anything about half the things sold here, but I enjoy learning. Like, what even are athames and bolines again?”

Yangyang’s inner salesperson seems to kick in at the question, and he begins to rattle off the uses. “Well, an athame is a double edged dagger, not really used for cutting, but for directing energy. And a boline, especially in Xiaojun’s case, is used to cut herbs and inscribe candies.”

“See? This is why I like stopping in, I learn so much! Plus, I like seeing you more than Xiaojun does, Yangyang. I swear!”

Yangyang could not blush harder, he swears it.

“That’s not true, but whatever. Anyway, we have a lunch reservation at 3, so we should probably get going.” All good things must come to an end eventually, and these words essentially slice Yangyang’s meeting with Hendery and Xiaojun in half. Xiaojun slings the tote bag full of his enchanting purchases over his shoulder, casually placing the money into the palm of Yangyang’s hand. “We’ll be back soon, alright? Have a good week!”

Hendery glances back at Yangyang even as Xiaojun strings him along towards the entrance. He even flashes Yangyang an eccentric grin accompanied by a friendly wave. “Don’t miss us too much!”

✵

“You really _do_ like them, don’t you?”

Keai startles Yangyang enough for the witch to flinch slightly. He’d closed shop an hour or two ago, but decided against walking home in favor of rearranging stock. With the lights so dim and the only sounds in the room being the faint instrumental flooding the speakers and the squeaking of Yangyang’s boots soles against the floor, it’s understandable that Keai’s pipsqueak voice startles him.

“No, not at all.” Yangyang’s reply is awfully quick, and his pitch just matched Keai’s. As if that did not give him away enough, he’s blushing in a painfully obvious sort of way once he notices his all knowing familiar is staring at him with judgement in his beady eyes. Yangyang forfeits, slumping against the counter. “Is it that obvious?”

Keai hops towards him. “Maybe if you didn’t reduce yourself to a blushing mess every time one of them compliments you! You’re kind of like.. a blubbering school child with their first ever crush!”

_“Hey!”_

“Would you rather me lie to you? You know I only tell you the truth, Niu-Niu.” If the frown on Keai’s face was not prominent before, it absolutely is now. “I don’t want you to get hurt, especially when it’s very obvious that Xiaojun likes that mortal, and it’d be silly to think Hendery doesn’t like him back.”

Yangyang pokes at the bag of popcorn he’d opened, stuffing a handful of the snack in his mouth. As he chews his lips curl into a frown that mirrors Keai’s. “Maybe the truth hurts and I don’t want to hear it right now.” He huffs, but knows Keai’s purpose is to serve him loyally in all the ways he could. Yangyang supposes that includes aiding him in his love life as well as his witchly one.

Xiaojun harboring feelings for Hendery is as clear and prominent as the morning’s sunshine. While Xiaojun’s love language are his subtle glances and light words, Yangyang had been around Hendery to notice that his are his silly teases, bright smiles, and love-filled stares. To Yangyang and Keai it was obvious the feelings the two share are mutual, but perhaps was not as much for Xiaojun and Hendery.

Yangyang knows it’ll hurt him more for these feelings to grow, but he can’t bother himself to kill the blossoming adoration that looms in the pit of his stomach. As this goes on, only Yangyang’s side will be damaged by pricking thorns, while love’ll bloom beautifully for the pair.

“What do I do, Keai? I’ve never really had a crush like this before!” Yangyang is frustrated enough to slump down in his seat, his lips jutting out into a pout. Sure, he’d had an assortment of crushes throughout the years, but nothing at all comparable to how he is feeling for Xiaojun and Hendery.

“Well, I don’t see you as a home wrecking type, Niu, but you could always make a love potion? I’m not so sure how much it’ll work on Xiaojun, but it’ll most definitely work on Hendery.”

He cannot even believe Keai would mention such an idea, let alone think that Yangyang might even give it the time of day! Yangyang vehemently shakes his head, releasing a sigh. “You know I’d never use my powers for something like that. Just because I can doesn’t mean I will.”

“And you’re a better witch than most, Yangyang. Some witches I’ve known in the past wouldn’t think twice about using their magic to make a mortal or two fall in love with them.”

His stance does not waver. “Well, I wouldn’t want anyone to be say they care for me if they didn’t truly mean it. A potion like that is only deception carefully disguised as love, wrapped in beautifully forced words and woven with manufactured feelings. It’s nothing.” His voice wobbles, and his fingertips scale the back of his neck in an odd sort of coping mechanism. It soothes him. “And I think I deserve more than that.”

“I think so too! I’m not just saying that because I’m your familiar, I think you’re pretty neat, Liu Yangyang. You’ll get through this.”

Yangyang pumps his fists in the air, switching moods relatively quickly. It is part of his charm, being able to switch on his infectious smile and spread the optimism he knows is buried within him. “Yeah! I can get over them!”

✵

(_If Yangyang spends the night chewing away at snacks and mourning the fact that his love is unrequited, Keai tries—keyword: _pretends_—to pay no mind._)

✵

Yangyang sees Xiaojun sooner than a week later as he’d assumed, which is a pleasant surprise.

What additionally surprises him is that Xiaojun strolls through the doors to his store sans Hendery. Which honestly, for Yangyang, is quite an odd sight to behold. Yangyang cannot even recall a time where either of the two had come without the other.

“Xiaojun? It’s nice to see you!”

“Is it? You sound confused to see me?” Reflecting, Yangyang does sound rather confused initially. He’s mentally kicking himself. However, the two must be on the same page though, because Xiaojun seems to guess the reason for Yangyang’s odd greeting before he himself can even process an answer. “Oh! Is it because Hendery isn’t with me? There’s a reason for that, of course, and I’ll tell you if you’re interested to hear it.”

“Maybe,” Yangyang is essentially giggling, propping his chin into the palm of his hand. “you’ve captured my attention!”

Xiaojun's grinning, and Yangyang is completely breathless at how handsome he looks in even the most bare minimum of ways. The faintest sunlight casts a glimmering trail upon Xiaojun’s skin, and all Yangyang can think is _pretty, pretty, pretty_. “Well, I’m getting together with a few of my friends tonight and I was wondering if maybe you’d want to come over? It’s just a few of my close witch friends, we just get together sometimes and talk.”

“You’re inviting me to a witchly gathering?”

“If you’d like to come and that’s not weird, then yes! I know you’re not exactly new in town, but you’re also not some long-time veteran either. I figured maybe you’d like more friends who could relate to the same things you do. It's really casual and we don't really do anything but talk and sometimes order food, but even then the camaraderie is nice.”

And oh, Yangyang so desperately wants to be associated with fellow witches. Prior to moving to head his own shop, his friends in the past were the farthest from witches. Every single one was a mortal and though Yangyang, unlike most witches, didn’t particularly mind that, some part of him had always wished he knew someone with similar experiences as he'd grown older.

Yangyang’s versus the upbringing of his friends were not synonymous. None of his friends could have related to learning bits of different languages to cast spells more effectively, nor meditating at dusk and dawn to train the mind. They simply learned to ride bicycles and purloin money from the wallets of family members. With crimes like that, Yangyang might've been punished with a vow of silence type spell, so he never even attempted doing anything of the sort. However, all his friends would get is a slap on the wrist, and perhaps no TV for a week. It was nice to see the variety in how his friends grew up, but he could never be one with it. 

“That actually sounds amazing! You said tonight, right?” Xiaojun nods, and Yangyang takes a quick peek at the calendar hung opposite from him. “I think I’m free!”

“Yangyang doesn’t have a life aside from rearranging stock and listening to cheesy R&B tracks!” Keai throws him under the bus with no hesitation on his behalf. “He doesn’t think he’s free, he knows he’s free. Please take him out, Xiaojun!”

Xiaojun is trying his best not to laugh. “Well, if your adorable familiar so kindly asks me.. I guess I kind of have to take you with me, no?”

Yangyang is chuckling nervously on the inside, but is putting his best efforts towards maintaining a cool façade outwardly. He’s leaning against the counter, an impartial gleam in his eyes. He might as well have put on a pair of shades, to complete the cool boy look. “I mean, I guess you have to. Yeah.”

Xiaojun raises an eyebrow inquisitively. “Yangyang, if you don’t want to come, you don’t have to.”

He's quick to respond. “No, no, I want to. I absolutely want to! Actually, I just totally cleared my schedule for it! Guess I’m not, uh, rearranging the stock tonight.”

“Then,” Xiaojun claps his hands together, backing off from the counter. “it’s a date! I’ll come get you at 6:30 and we can head to my place. How does that sound?”

“Perfect!” Yangyang is beaming, his smile wider than the expanse of the immense sky overhead. That was almost entirely due to the utterly handsome earth witch’s boldness to label the night's impending outing as a date. Yangyang is not sure if this was to be considered a legitimate date, but the thought alone made him soar to heights unknown.

Xiaojun offers him a tiny wave before exiting the same way he’d come in.

Yangyang, now alone with Keai, now began to realize the reality of the situation. He was essentially being asked out by the infamous Xiaojun, the boy he’d had a crush on for months.

“Wait!”

Keai hops towards Yangyang.

“Xiaojun called this a date, right? It can’t be a real date though,” Yangyang feels his shoulders level and his body deflate in disappointment. “because he likes Hendery. And I like Hendery, too.”

“You also like Xiaojun.”

“That’s true.. But, Xiaojun doesn’t like me because he likes Hendery. Essentially, I’m just the odd middleman who fell for two pearly white smiles and two pairs of gorgeous eyes.” And Yangyang remembers just how hopeless this situation is was for him.

“And you're a mess.” Keai declares.

“_And I’m a mess_—wait, no!” A pause of consideration on Yangyang’s behalf. “Wait, yeah, I’m definitely a mess. And maybe just a little screwed right now.”

✵

Yangyang leans against the frame of his closet, inspecting each item meticulously. He frustratingly slides hangers around, slinging various shirts onto his bed with no regard for cleanliness. He groans, propelling the blue button down back onto the railing. “What do I even wear to a witchly gathering?”

“What you’d wear to any other meeting with colleagues,” says Keai. “All black and a pointy hat.”

In response, the witch first stomps in agony at the unhelpful tip, then proceeds to bounce on his soles in worry. Yangyang knows that something so trivial should not be preoccupying so much of his time, but he is so absorbed in having the most perfectly assembled outfit to see Xiaojun and his friends that it really is becoming a chore. He eyes a pair of slacks lazily strung up on a hanger before skipping them over, figuring they might be too dressy for the occasion. That begs the question if something from his jean collection would be any better? The few pairs he has are littered with both manufactured tears and impromptu ones, and Yangyang isn’t sure if he’d like to wear them.

“Don’t you think you’re overthinking this a little bit?” Keai sounds unapologetically judgmental, and it makes Yangyang scoff. He flicks a sock from his drawer at his familiar, who hops of the way with ease. “Just wear a shirt and one of your overpriced sneakers. Maybe put some gel in your hair and comb it to the side. The people you’re meeting with are people of your own kind, Niu. They’re not going to judge you for looking too formal or informal. I can, but they probably won’t.”

Yangyang’s lithe body plops onto the pile of shirts strewn across his bed. He sighs in utter defeat, nudging Keai’s head with his fingertip. “I guess you’re right, I am overthinking this.” He moves to determinedly stand in front of his closet. “I’ll just wear something simple!"

He says one thing, however his actions imply another as he shuffles his feet and ambles around. His voice of reason chimes again. “It’s 5:57, and Xiaojun will be here soon! If I were you, I’d go with that shirt next to your Gucci hoodie. No, _don’t_ look at the Gucci hoodie,_ don’t_ wear that.”

The bickering and indecisiveness ensue for minutes upon minutes, and he switches from outfit to outfit until he finally settles on a mixture of clothing he feels describes Liu Yangyang. Sure, his closet consists of mostly high-class street wear and odd graphic t-shirts, so while he should have gone with that if he wants to be seen as an open book, he opts for a more classic outfit.

“I mean, if you had told me you were going to deliberate over an outfit for a whole hour just to end up wearing a hoodie and a denim jacket, I would’ve taken a nap.” Keai yawns.

He messes with the drawstrings of his hoodie, observing himself in the mirror. He’s critical, fussing with his jacket several times before leaving it as is. His phone vibrates as he decides that he is satisfied with his final outcome. The coincidence is, dare Yangyang say it, magical. It’s Xiaojun, as if it’d be anyone else at this time, who informs him he’s waiting for him outside and to “take his time”.

Yangyang does the exact opposite, and there’s a jovial twist in the way he skips to where Xiaojun awaits.

Xiaojun takes his breath away, but that is not something Yangyang hasn’t grown accustomed to. The little witch might’ve put all his time thought into cultivating the perfect outfit, but Xiaojun seems to have thrown on the nearest hoodie, layered it with a leather jacket, and called it a day. Even with the little effort on his behalf, he still looks like an ultimate dream to Yangyang. Especially with his jacket with the leather that shimmers under the pre-evening’s light.

“You look nice.” is what Xiaojun tells him after he slides into the passenger in his car.

“You look nicer.” Yangyang replies, his mind not formulating a better response quick enough. “I like your jacket.. A lot.”

Xiaojun finds the compliment comical, releasing this full-chested, breathy chuckle that takes Yangyang completely by surprise. Xiaojun’s laugh is by no means melodious nor silvery-toned, but it does not have to be for Yangyang to decide that he’d love to hear for as long as he can. “I’ve had this jacket for a while, so I’m sure the material would thank you for complimenting it if it could.” Xiaojun says. “I like your jacket too, though. And I’m not just saying that, I think it’s really cool. If I didn’t know better, we kind of look like we’re wearing couple outfits, with the jackets and all.”

It doesn’t at all look like that and even Keai realizes this, offering Yangyang a wide eyed stare in response.

“You know, I’ve never worn a couple outfit with anyone before?” Pause. “Then again, I dated like two people throughout my four years at high school, so I’m probably not the right person to speak with about this.”

“Me neither.” Xiaojun maintains a firm grip on the wheel, but takes the second to glance over at Yangyang when he pulls the car to a stoplight. “I’ve only really dated one person seriously and that was in my senior year of high school. I haven’t dated anyone since that let up.”

This comes as a shock to Yangyang, who genuinely assumed Xiaojun and Hendery are, at least in some capacity, together. Additionally, Xiaojun is a very handsome being in all sense of meaning, and while Yangyang knows that looks don’t equate to a lengthy dating history, he just thought he’d have a few relationships under his belt. Asking about Xiaojun and Hendery’s status is on the tip of Yangyang’s tongue, and he itches desperately for an answer. He just isn’t sure if he’s even authorized to ask such a question, and he doesn’t want to trespass into Xiaojun’s life when he’s just now receiving entrance.

However, Keai has no qualms in doing so. “You’re not with Hendery? You speak so fondly of him!”

Xiaojun visibly tenses in his seat, and Yangyang’s shoulders deflate at the sight. Has Keai struck a nerve? Quite the opposite as he opens up at Keai’s calculated prod. “I’m not sure how to explain Hendery and I. Really, it’s just very complicated. There are feelings but there’s just one thing stopping us from being together, and we just don’t really know how to overcome it. Until we figure it out, we’ve decided it’s best that we stay friends.”

“I see.” Yangyang isn’t sure how to respond to the confirmation that the dreamy witch and adorably clueless human that he’s harboring crushes on actually do like each other. It’s one thing for him to have realized the stares of intense longing, but another to hear that the feelings are mutual. Yangyang, despite his mere eighteen years, is intelligent enough to know that with Hendery and Xiaojun liking each other, there leaves little room for him in the equation. It stings in a way that he wishes it didn’t, and he cannot help but sound the slightest bit heartbroken, even he attempts to mask it with a smile. “You’d look really amazing together, so I hope you two figure it out.”

Yangyang can feel Xiaojun’s sharp gaze peering at him, but he prefers to mope out the window than face the music. Perhaps it’s the youth in him—because really, his actions are a little childish—but he does not want to talk. Neither does Xiaojun, apparently, with a quiet “Yeah, me too” slipping out into the space occupied by he and Yangyang.

They don’t even speak after they arrive to what Yangyang would assume is their destination. The building is cozy and he even has a designated parking spot, even though his apartment is so far off from the main avenue that Yangyang reckons Xiaojun could do farely well with finding parking even if it wasn’t assigned. However, conversation comes to a start when the two enter the elevator.

Xiaojun presses the button for the 6th floor, then turns to Yangyang. There’s no window for him to wistfully peer out of, so when Xiaojun’s quiet lilt of his name reaches him, Yangyang is almost obligated to give him his attention. “Are you okay? You’ve been quiet, and I don’t want to force you into a whole social interaction if you don’t want to go. I know meeting new people can be a little scary.”

“Sorry, just a little nervous.”

“Understandable, but my friends are all really nice! Albeit, a little wild sometimes, but nice nevertheless. Besides, I’ll be right next to you the whole time, so if you need me,” The elevator doors slide open, and Xiaojun’s fingers wrap around Yangyang’s wrist to tug him forward alongside him. “you’ll know where to find me.”

Keai whispers to Yangyang to notifying him that he’s blushing, but the little witch can’t really think of anything but how warm Xiaojun’s hand is.

Xiaojun only releases Yangyang’s wrist to open the door with a set of jingling keys. “Hi everyone, I brought Yangyang!”

Next, Yangyang is overwhelmed by the encouraging choruses of his name, and the way he is so vivaciously beckoned inside the apartment. Most of Xiaojun's friends are strewn across the couches, however one or two shuffled around in the kitchen. To Yangyang, seeing their smiling faces that welcome him so warmly is a sight full of comfort.

Xiaojun nudges him towards the seating with an assurance that he’ll introduce him, and so Yangyang follows.

Before Yangyang even gets to take a seat on the plush couch, one of Xiaojun’s friends says something that catches his attention. “So this is the infamous little witch, Yangyang? He _is_ cute!”

Yangyang smiles in thanks, but does not disregard the way his friend says the latter half of the sentence in what sounds like agreement. In the scenario in his head, it is almost as if Xiaojun has gushed to his friends in the past about Yangyang’s excessive cuteness and now, after seeing him with their own eyes, they are inclined to agree. That is silly though, and even Yangyang knows it.

“Haha, oh Ten, you are so funny!” Xiaojun words are not very convincing, and actually even imply the opposite of what he says. “Yangyang, that’s Ten.” Ten waves brightly in response. “Don’t ask why he’s named after a number, it's not important..”

Yangyang learns a lot in a short span of time, and he wonders how he is going to manage to retain all the information Xiaojun and his friends politely offer to him: Ten is a cosmic witch and finds his familiar in a cat named Gan with the most perfectly glossed coat Yangyang has ever seen, Kun is a strictly ceremonial witch whose skills have accumulated slowly over time, Winwin is a hereditary witch who now only practices occasionally, and Lucas is an eclectic witch who generates his own rules as he goes.

Yangyang finds it interesting how the methods in which Xiaojun’s friends practice are so drastically varied, yet from observing them for a short amount of time they seem to mesh well together. And Yangyang is happy to be included in this, even for this small amount of time.

“So Yangyang, how long have you been living in the area?”

Ten, from across the room, sips on the tea from the porcelain cradled in his grasp. “I think the better question is why’d you decide to move here? There is absolutely nothing worthwhile in this town, really.”

Kun and Ten are the first to inquire about him openly and directly. Though the actions are entirely bare minimum, Yangyang cannot help but feel grateful. “Well, I’ve been here for a few months! A lot of my family went down the medical route with their powers, but that was nothing I personally wanted to do. My aunt and uncle owned a shop similar to what mine is like when I was younger, so when they closed down I decided to continue the legacy and open one of my own. And,” Yangyang’s fingers skim the sleek curve of the cup’s handle. “I moved here because I heard it had one of the higher witch populations in the area. Where I lived in Germany there weren’t any witches aside from my family, so I thought it’d be nice if I could maybe make some friends.”

Usually, he isn’t this honest with people he’s just met, but he feels lulled into a sense of security around Xiaojun and his friends. Maybe it’s that his subconscious knows he wants to be friends with them, or because it’s that they treat him so kindly. (_Yangyang thinks it very well can be both._)

“You’ve never told me that.” There is a softness in Xiaojun’s voice that matches the compassion in his eyes. He watches Yangyang intently.

“There’s only so much I can tell you whenever you stop in.” Yangyang avoids Xiaojun’s eyes.

“Don’t worry, Yangyang!” The enthusiasm in Lucas’ voice is enough to raise Yangyang’s spirit tenfold. “We’ll be your friends! And we will come by your store and buy stuff from you all the time! Right, guys?”

Ten, Kun, and Sicheng all chorus in agreement with Lucas’ declaration.

“I was getting tired of ordering my materials online, so I’ll definitely stop by,” Sicheng muses aloud. “Kun and I were thinking of doing errands sometime this week, maybe we’ll stop if you’re open?”

“Oh, yes! I’m open all week, feel free to drop by whenever you’d like!” Yangyang has a wide and excited smile on his face.

Both Lucas and Ten whine at how they too would like to go along with Sicheng and Kun, so the eldest relents and says they’d all go together, much to their delight.

“I see everyone is drinking water? How about I offer something more fit for a Saturday night?” Ten arches his back as he takes a stand from the armchair he’d been resting on, stretching his arms out to the sky.

“Ten.” There’s a warning tone in Kun’s voice.

He gives Kun a dismissive wave in response, paired with the slight roll of his eyes. “Calm down, I’m talking about tea.” He’s holding his teacup, shuffling to the kitchen without waiting for a response from anyone else. “However, if Yangyang wasn’t in our presence, maybe I’d offer something else. I did just buy some of that fancy tequila that I heard Oprah likes, but I do not drink in front of babies.”

“Ha-ha, he’s joking.” coughs Kun, offering him a consoling smile.

The perfumed sweet fragrance of jasmine tea overwhelms the room, and Ten is standing in its glory. His face is grave, deadpanned in Kun’s direction. “Am I, Kun? Am I?” With a stark look from Kun, Ten cracks a smile and nods his head towards Yangyang. “Tea, little witch?”

Yangyang figures there is no way to say no when the tea smells absolutely delightful, and Ten is only enticing him by the way he's wiggling his eyebrows. He relents and Ten fills his teacup, handing it to him after the saffron liquid reaches the brim. Excitedly, Yangyang takes an ambitious sip.

Simultaneously, Ten makes a gambling inquiry. “So, Yangyang what do you think of Hendery?”

Surprised by the sudden recollection of the starry-eyed human companion of Xiaojun’s, Yangyang ungraciously chokes on his tea. Kun and Xiaojun are flocking to his side and slapping his back.

“Ten, why would you ask that?” Xiaojun doesn’t seem to sound incredibly angry, but there’s a level of irritation in his voice Yangyang definitely hasn’t heard before.

“It’s a valid question.” replies Ten nonchalantly. “I meant no harm, Yangyang, really. It’s just Hendery and Xiaojun both talk about you quite often, and we already know you like Xiaojun, since you’re here. I was just wondering what you thought of our little mortal friend, that’s all.”

Xiaojun’s hand is comfortably warm as it settles itself on Yangyang’s back, rubbing dizzying circles over his hoodie. It takes Yangyang a moment to refocus his thoughts, which are ironically about Hendery, so Yangyang does not believe those are any better.

“Well, Hendery is nice, and really handsome.. He’s so curious about everything, and asks me to explain different things. Which I never quite understand, especially because he’s really close with Xiaojun, who’s definitely more experienced than I am,” Cue the knowing stares from all the witches in the room. Yangyang, oblivious, doesn’t quite catch them. “But, it’s nice to see someone who has so much interest in what I’m doing. Actually, not so much as what I’m doing, but as what we are doing.”

Sicheng coughs an untimely cough. It is suspicious, in a way that might lead one to believe as if Sicheng knows something Yangyang does not. His observant eyes flicker to Xiaojun, then away just as quick. He shifts in his seat, offering the youngest a smile. “Yangyang, how about you tell us about Germany? I’ve never been.”

✵

Xiaojun drives him home, hours later. At this point of the night, Yangyang is filled with tea in his stomach and an incomparable amount of happiness in his heart. He is essentially skipping to Xiaojun’s car, and it is no doubt the youthfulness in him that is causing him to be so excited over the interactions of the night.

It must be obvious. “You’re happy, aren’t you?” Xiaojun’s voice is quiet as he asks as walks beside Yangyang.

“Yes!” Yangyang agrees, wholeheartedly nodding. “Tonight was so nice, thank you for having me, Xiaojun.” And he means it, genuinely.

The content has even made it to Xiaojun’s face, because suddenly craning his head to offer Yangyang a bright smile. “I’m happy you came, and even happier that you seem to be happy too. That’s all I could have hoped for.”

The sincerity in Xiaojun’s words cause Yangyang to feel unnecessarily fuzzy, and a warmth spreads throughout him. That’s how being alone with Xiaojun feels, he fills Yangyang with a beautiful sort of peace, whether they were exchanging silly banter at the shop or having a quiet moment like this. He feels like a giggly, young kid with an overwhelming crush beside Xiaojun, who is barely older than him but seems wise beyond his years. The way Xiaojun gazes at him underneath the midnight’s twinkling sky is something Yangyang wishes to hold in his heart forever.

✵

Yangyang cannot remember a time where he has been this happy.

After attending the get-together, he finds himself growing quite close to all of Xiaojun's friends. Kun and Ten specifically became avid shoppers at his store and stopped by often, just to say hello if not to refill on whatever their hearts desired. They even added him to their group chat, which both Yangyang and Keai knew was essentially the sealing the deal of a friendship. Exchanging cute memes of petite animals and discussing the latest spells in various, long text messages? If this isn’t the beginnings of a stable group for Yangyang, he is not sure what would be.

Admittedly, he is so taken with the thought of finally having friends he could relate to, that he did not realize that Hendery and Xiaojun were not stopping by in tandem anymore. Xiaojun still comes by, more often by himself than not, but there are times where he’d accompany Lucas or Kun on their little trips.

It hits Yangyang when Hendery wanders in one Thursday afternoon, no Xiaojun in sight. It is disgustingly cold and dreary outside, which usually lead to poor business. The town’s residents seem to not like to spend their time cruising down the main avenue as drizzle shimmers from the looming grey sky, so Yangyang sits patiently, chin in palm as he waits for something.

And, like a beautifully disguised miracle, in stumbles Hendery. He is holding an umbrella to shield him from the steady rainfall, but Yangyang can see the tiniest bit of water roll off his jacket. Hendery flashes him this incredible smile, one that Yangyang is sure could eclipse the sun if it had so chosen to spend the day outside. “Hi, Yangyang!” He’s cheerful despite the bleak weather. It’s, dare Yangyang say it, refreshing on a particularly slow Thursday afternoon. “Do you want to go get coffee with me?”

It takes him a moment to register and fully comprehend what he is being asked. First, it is all very sudden, how Hendery burst in and immediately asked him to step out for coffee. Second, Yangyang is still working. Sure, there’s been a lack of customers due to the weather, but there is no saying that the rain might suddenly let up and a flow of customers might stream in! While that’s highly unlikely, he still must consider it.

“I’d love to, but I still have a few hours of work left. I can’t just close shop and go.”

“Oh, but you can! All the shops on this block take lunch breaks. It’s almost 4:30, and I can bet you haven’t moved from there to eat or do anything else because you were waiting for customers.” He folds his arms. “Am I right, or am I right?”

From behind the counter, Yangyang shuffles his feet, swinging his arms. He can hear Keai’s faint whispers that encourage him to go with Hendery, and Yangyang makes the impulse decision to do so. “I’m going to go get my jacket. Hendery, can you switch the sign on the door from ‘OPEN’ to ‘BE BACK SOON’?” Hendery immediately moves to do as he asked, while Yangyang retrieves his coat from a closet door.

Yangyang steps outside for the first time that day. The rain has not ceased since he’d stopped his observation minutes ago, and rather than watching it, the droplets now shimmer onto any strip of exposed skin and the crown of his head. The coat he’d grabbed did not have a hoodie, and Hendery was fighting for the umbrella to open. Yangyang does not mind though, and he gladly stands under the slate colored sky and welcomes the drizzle.

Hendery does seem to kind though, incredulously gazing at Yangyang’s self-surrendering form and tsking loudly. “You’re gonna get sick!” Hendery exclaims, promptly stuffing his umbrella into his abnormally deep jacket pocket.

(_Yangyang wonders why he is doing that, because it is a bit odd to put away the umbrella when it’s the only item that can protect them from the rain_.)

“Oh, no I won’t get sick, _don’t worry_..—”

Hendery’s leaning towards him, reaching his hand out to entwine his fingers with Yangyang’s. It’s such a bold movement, and he stares at the tight grip. He is not given much time to contemplate it, because Hendery’s flashing him a mischievously charming grin just before launching into a furious run, and Yangyang’s being dragged along with him.

There’s something magical about how Yangyang feels in that exact moment—from the way the soles of his sneakers scratched against the pavement, to the overwhelming sound of his heartbeat thrumming in his ears, and the exuberant laughter that rang throughout the empty streets. All at once, Hendery’s glancing back at him, and his face is illuminated solely by the glint in his eyes. It’s unfair that he looks handsome even like this, with the rain causing his once perfectly styled hair to fall messily over his eyes, and his jacket sliding to the side of his shoulder slightly.

Hendery rounds the bend, pulling Yangyang onto a block he wasn’t entirely familiar with. It’s only a few minute walk from the main avenue he frequented every day, and Yangyang thinks it’s truly silly he’s never stumbled upon this part of the town. It’s a beautiful sight, the entire side street aglow by the strung up lights on the window at every store. They walk almost the entirety of the sidewalk, only stopping at a quaint coffee shop nestled in the crook of the block. “This,” Hendery announces. “is my favorite place to get coffee! Ta-da!” He wiggles his fingers dramatically at the storefront, a comically wide smile upon his lips.

“It’s so close to my store, yet I’ve never been here.”

“That’s because you don’t ever really venture outside. You walk the same block every morning, but never think about what might be beyond the same lineup of stores you usually see. Sometimes, you need to go just the tiniest bit out of your comfort zone to find the beauty in things.”

“Life lessons by Hendery?”

“Actually, Xiaojun told me that. Perhaps I say it more convincingly than he does, which is obvious, but give all the credit to the man behind the thought process.” Hendery opens the door and ushers the younger inside.

Everything is so particularly cozy that Yangyang feels enveloped by warmth the instant he takes a step out of the rain and into the store. The smooth, wafting aroma from the cups of coffee loitered and fused with the delightful scent of the freshly baked cinnamon pastries being retrieved from the oven’s confines. The calming ambiance in the room is generously due to the low, caramel lighting and the stacks of books that lie around each table. It’s as inviting as Yangyang senses, and he knows this for a fact since the café is packed, just as a normal Starbucks would be at the peak of the day.

“Yangyang! Hendery!” The all-too familiar call of a certain celestially inclined witch makes Yangyang peer around, searching for the origin of the sound. He finds Ten is behind the counter, waving at the two avidly. “Hendery is here often, so I’m not all that surprised to see him,” He turns towards Yangyang. “But, the little witch at my café? What a treat, how are you doing?”

“Well, I’m here because Hendery asked me out for coffee. But, Ten, you never told me you worked so close to my store!”

“Well, every time I was going to mention it, I forgot!” Ten strums his fingers against the sleeves of his crisp white shirt. “There’s so much on my mind all the time, you know? Basically, when I’m not doing anything that’s written in the stars, I’m making cappuccinos here. My best friend owns the place, anyway, its not mine. Enough talking though,” He gestures towards the menu grandly. “What can I get you guys to drink? Tell me and I’ll bring it over to you!”

Hendery orders a latte, while Yangyang orders black coffee. His own order was simple, but Yangyang admires the artistry and flair of the art that swirls in Hendery’s cup, while sipping the distinct bitterness of his own coffee.

“It’s funny, you don’t look like a black coffee drinker.” says Hendery, sipping his latte and making a mess of the foam. It decorates his top lip, now painted ivory, and Yangyang can’t help but giggle. Hendery notices it as he talks, and wipes it off with a napkin. He narrows his eyes playfully at Yangyang for laughing. “Anyway, you seem like the type to like a drink with a lot of sugar, something really sweet. Maybe one of those weird frappes, like cookie mocha crumble with extra whipped cream on top.”

“Oh no!” It’s comical, Yangyang vehemently denies drinking overly sweet coffees while he rips into a packet of sugar, shaking its contents into his cup. He takes the spoon and stirs. “That type of stuff would make me sick, it’s way too much sugar. I like black coffee a lot, with only two or three sugars. When I was younger and my family would come over for meetings, my mom would brew a big pot of black coffee for the adults. She’d always give me a little in a kiddie cup, so I think that’s where this interest manifested.”

Hendery laughs. “It started from a young age, Liu Yangyang’s addiction to bitter coffee! There’s so much more I need to learn about you, huh, little witch?”

Yangyang blinks at the nickname. “Little witch” is what Xiaojun usually calls him, with Ten taking whole of the name now as well. It falls flat on Hendery’s tongue and Yangyang’s ears. He isn’t used to Hendery, a mortal, calling him that. “You calling me little witch sounds funny.” He points out with a chuckle, taking a big sip from his cup.

“Xiaojun and Ten call you that, right? I know Ten just did back there..” By mentioning him, Hendery glances towards the hardworking barista, who Yangyang can see is offering a variety of charming smiles and heart-throbbing winks to the string of customers that line up before the counter. “And Xiaojun calls you that too. That’s probably where I’ve heard it the most.”

There is something jabbing at Yangyang’s mind at the mention of Xiaojun. He desperately wants to ask, but chews on his lip rather than doing so. It is not his place to ask things regarding their personal lives, but he’s been wondering so much since Xiaojun told him that he and Hendery do like each other, but were trying to figure out how to make it work. “Speaking of Xiaojun..” The sentence trails off, but Hendery hums in encouragement for him to continue. “I haven’t seen you two drop by the store together anymore, I was just wondering why?”

“That’s a good question.” Hendery ends the statement prematurely, finding great interest in taking another sip of his latte that is now reduced to a swirly, vanilla liquid. He seems to take a deep breath before saying the rest. “That’s because Xiaojun and I are sort of dating now.”

If it hurt to hear the confirmation that they liked each other, it hurts tenfold to hear that they’re not dating. One type of pain is akin to ripping off a bandaid, while the other is more like unnecessarily poking an open wound.

Yangyang does not understand it, really. He can’t wrap his mind around why Xiaojun and Hendery act the way they do around him, feeding him false hope with their lingering gazes and kind words. If they liked each other, why treat Yangyang as anything but a friend—why not keep him at arm's length?

Feeling a sudden wave of fatigue, Yangyang downs the rest of his coffee, placing the cup onto the table gingerly. As if he could suddenly sense the downfall of the conversation, Ten is by his side, coffee pot in hand. Hendery can see the distress on Yangyang’s face, and since Ten has filled his seat temporarily, he excuses himself to make a call, scurrying towards the back of the store.

Once Hendery is out of earshot, Ten and Yangyang begin to talk. “See, I told them not to tell you yet, but you did hear the news then, I take it?”

Yangyang is aware of exactly what Ten is attempting to get at, but he pretends as though he does not. “News? What news?”

“Don’t play with me, little witch. I know you like Xiaojun, and I also know you like Hendery. He must’ve just told you that they’re dating. It’s the only way to explain that devastating look on your face.”

With Ten’s revealing words, Yangyang does not feel like feigning innocence anymore. Honestly, he’d really like to tell someone else about his feelings other than Keai. So, he levels his shoulders and juts his lips before sinking further into his seat. “How’d you know?” He mumbles.

Ten laughs, as if the question is silly, and perhaps it is. “Yangyang, do you forget that I’m a witch? The day you came to Xiaojun’s was the day after I did the month’s grand grounding and cleansing, so all my senses were abnormally more heightened than usual. I could tell just by the way you reacted to Xiaojun touching you when you choked on your tea. You were flustered, as you were when I mentioned Hendery.” He shrugs, pouring coffee into Yangyang’s empty mug. “Really, it doesn’t take a toddler to figure out what all that means.”

“I’ve liked them both for so long, Ten. And it’s not like I ever really tried to tell either I liked them, but that was only because I wasn’t sure which to tell! And—and it was obvious they already liked each other, and I didn’t want to ruin it.” He is just babbling now, running out of breath. “I want to be happy for them, because they’re both such good people. But, part of me is sad, because I spent months of my life having crushes over two boys who were never going to like me in the first place. I just feel silly for even hoping I had a chance in the first place.”

As soon as he is done with his miniature rant, Ten is giving him this odd glare. Needless to say, Yangyang’s confused. He is turning over his words in his mouth to see if he said anything wrong to warrant the glint of panic in Ten’s eyes. “What?” He is laughing, albeit it nervously. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Yangyang can hear the cautious footsteps from behind him. A slight chill creeps up his spine, and he slowly turns his head to look behind him. Who else but Hendery would elicit such a look of terror from Ten, and the color drains from Yangyang’s cheeks at the realization.

“How much of that did you hear?” is all Yangyang can ask, somehow mustering enough strength to peer over at Hendery.

“All of it.” Hendery says sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. There’s an awkward feel to the action.

Truthfully, this isn’t how Yangyang had imagined confessing. Sure, he hadn’t expected some grand gesture of affection, but he’d hoped he’d at least have jurisdiction over how Hendery or Xiaojun would find out. This, with Hendery averting his gaze and staying oddly quiet, is nothing like Yangyang imagined. Silence is worse than outright denial, and all Yangyang could feel is a rush of embarrassment.

“I’m actually going to go. I’m sorry this turned out like this. I wasn’t going to tell you at all.” Only when Yangyang is reaching for his coat does Hendery move at all. He’s pleading for the younger to stay and to let him explain, but the uneasiness Yangyang would feel by staying outweighs the thought of Hendery possibly telling him anything positive. He bypasses Hendery—and a gaping Ten, who is trying to tell Yangyang to hear the other boy out—grabbing his coat and bee-lining for the exit. “I’m sorry.”

There’s calls of his names from behind him, but he pretends not to hear them as he dashes out the storefront. Yangyang walks back to his apartment in the rain, soaking his clothes, and it doesn’t bother him.

✵

  
“Niu, it’s not that big a deal.”

For a week now, Keai’s been trying to convince Yangyang that the whole incident last week with Hendery was not as big of a spectacle as he is making it to be. Which is partly true because, yes, he would get over it, but only after a decent period of mourning both his dignity and his friendship with Hendery and Xiaojun.

That was the underline in all this, it isn’t just the fact that Yangyang is embarrassed, it’s that he possibly lost friendships he genuinely cared about. Sure, Hendery and Xiaojun not liking him back is obviously something he’d be upset about for a while, but he would have gladly accepted that if it meant he could still keep the friendship intact. However, after a week of no contact from either, he’s starting to believe mending the friendship might take a while.

“Thank you for trying to make me feel better, but it was pretty bad, Keai. Maybe I can use a forgetting spell, just so I never have to remember that ever happened.” He mutters the last part as a joke, but snoops around to see if he had the proper ingredients for a spell like that. 

Then, Yangyang sneezes.

And coughs a few times.

This causes Keai to glare at him suspiciously. “Speaking of feeling better, how are you feeling? You’ve been looking a little bit under the weather for the last few days.”

Admittedly, his familiar was right. He rarely got sick, but Yangyang believes he might’ve contracted a cold the day he’d trudged back to the store underneath the fierce storm that raged on. However, it was the beginning of October, and every store owner in Yangyang’s line of business knew that the weeks that steadily built up to the spookiest day of the year were the busiest. He hadn’t been feeling well, but with him being the store’s sole employee it was kind of hard to close at all.

“Honestly, Keai, I think I’m sick.” Yangyang groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. It’s nearing closing, and Yangyang thinks he’s okay to ride out another hour, but he really is craving a hearty nap. And perhaps a bowl of piping hot soup as well, but while that is appetizing, the thought that he’d probably have to make it himself isn’t. “Do you think if I left you on phone duty tomorrow, you’d be okay?”

“That’s a piece of cake! Of course, Niu. You know I’m here to help you, so I’ll do anything you ask. I know I’m not too big so my abilities are pretty limited, but I’ll try my best.”

“In that case, I think I’m going to close an hour early. I’m going to take a nap. You know my pass code, if anyone texts, just tell them I’m sick.” After a sickly Yangyang turns over the ‘OPEN’ sign, he shuffles over to the staircase that leads to his apartment. Keai’s on his shoulder, and his phone’s tucked in his pocket. A second passes before he says anything more. “Unless, by some chance, it’s my mom. I don’t want her to worry, so tell her I’m fine. You can wake me if anything is urgent.” He adds, with a sigh.

He falls asleep instantaneously, his body feeling release as he surrenders to the comforts of his plush pillows and velvety sheets.

✵

Unsurprisingly, dreams come to him in the form of Hendery and Xiaojun. The scenario is so odd that it causes Yangyang to think twice about whether or not he was actually in a state of slumber. He knows he’s sleeping though because with the way things are currently going, Hendery and Xiaojun would not be so casually slung across his couch. They’re on one side of the room, while Yangyang is stationed on the other, sitting with his legs crossed as he cozies up on an armchair.

In his dream state, Yangyang is the one who breaks the lull in conversation. His voice sounds so much more mature and composed than Yangyang knows he’d ever be in a situation like this. “I never wanted it to come out like this. I really wasn’t going to tell either of you that I liked you, I was going to keep it as a secret that went with me to the grave. But, now that I can’t really deny it, I do like the both of you.”

Usually, this would be where Yangyang would expect a reply. And he is staring at the two in anticipation, hoping that their words would be positive. Their mouths are moving, but Yangyang cannot quite make out what either of them are saying. The conversation is lively, and Hendery and Xiaojun are vivaciously talking and gesturing to Yangyang widely. Soon, his vision gets cloudy, and his eyes are fluttering to a close.

He can hear Hendery and Xiaojun draw nearer to him, asking him dozens of times if he’s okay, and trying to rouse him from the slumber he seemed to be slipping into. It’s useless, because suddenly, Yangyang feels the covers of sleep tucking him back in.

✵

“Hey, homemaker, can you go check on the soup?”

“Homemaker? That’s a lousy nickname, especially for your_ witch_ boyfriend! Respect my title!”

“Whatever, are you going to go check on the soup or not? It’s probably going to overflow and ruin Yangyang’s counter top. This is your area of expertise!”

His peaceful stupor is ruptured by the noisy voices that fill his bedroom. He blinks several times, just to reaffirm to himself that he actually is up, before he begins to wiggle around, trying to break him out of the blanket’s tight hold. He is certain he did not swaddle himself this well, nor does he remember turning on a humidifier. Actually, he does not even remember owning a humidifier, but he does particularly enjoy the scent of lavender that permeates the room. Aside from the earthy floral of the lavender, if Yangyang focuses a bit harder, he can even smell the delicious boiling of.. _chicken soup_?

“Hey, hey.. Sleepyhead, you’re finally up!”

Yangyang’s surprised when he recognizes who the voice is. He gives his full attention to the speaker, rubbing his eyes sorely. He parts his lips to reply, but finds that they’re completely dry, which makes it hard to say anything.

“Wait, I got you some water, hold up.”

He’s being handed a bottle of water, which he laps up as if he’d been stranded in a barren wilderness for a millennia. Yangyang gasps, rejuvenated with only a few lengthened sips. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, while you were passed out, Kun texted you. He and Sicheng were going to try out this new spell they'd found in one of Kun's generational spell books, so he was going to ask for you to set some things aside for them. But, Keai told him you were sick, so Kun texted Xiaojun, who was with me, andwe came over as soon as possible.” Hendery explains, and Yangyang is still too tired to really process it all, so he just nods. “Xiaojun is making you some soup. We're using your kitchen, I hope that’s okay? I suggested to buy you some from this really good restaurant, but Mr. Earth Witch felt so inclined to make you something _homemade_.”

Xiaojun appears from the hall, carefully balancing a tray. “‘Bought chicken soup is better than homemade’ said nobody ever! If our little witch is sick, then we have to nurse him back to health. Health which does not include non-homemade bought chicken soup.”

Yangyang can feel his stomach rumble at the sight of soup. It looks as delicious as it smells, and he’s thankful when Xiaojun takes a seat across from him on the duvet, spoon in hand. “How are you feeling?” There’s sympathy in his eyes, and Xiaojun stirs the soup lazily, blowing softly to calm the heat. “Earlier, you had a fever.” He leans over, laying the back of his palm on Yangyang’s head. “And you’re still a little warm, actually.”

It’s quiet as Xiaojun feed the soup to Yangyang, while Hendery holds the water bottle for him to sip after every few spoonfuls. “I bet you’re wondering why we’re here?”

“Actually,” Hendery interjects. “I just about covered that.”

Yangyang nods. “That’s true, Hendery did begin to explain, but I still have questions. Maybe this isn’t the right time, but I haven’t heard from either of you in over a week, and now you come to nurse me back to health? I’m so grateful, but,” Spoonful of soup. “It’s just ill-timed. I thought you two might not have wanted to be friends with me anymore.”

“Not be friends anymore? Yangyang..” It sounds as if it’s the first time Xiaojun has ever considered the thought. He’s frowning, and it makes Yangyang sad that he suggested something that made Xiaojun even the slightest bit upset.

Hendery raises his hand in surrender. “Okay, this may have been caused because of my reaction at the café last week. I wanted to explain to you, Yangyang, I just didn’t have the chance to.”

Xiaojun’s places the soup bowl onto the nightstand, occupying his hands by reaching over to hold Yangyang’s. “Do you remember when I told you that Hendery and I were hesitant about being together because there was something we wanted to settle?” Yangyang nods. “Our feelings for you were what we wanted to settle. We were planning on telling you together,” Xiaojun narrows his eyes at Hendery. “but Hendery kind of ruined our plans when he asked you out to coffee without telling me.”

“It wasn’t fair, you got to pick him up and take him out to meet all our friends!” Hendery whines. “I wanted to have alone time with Yangyang too! I didn’t mean to tell him, the secret kind of just fell out, and then I wasn’t sure how to fix it because he was picking up his coat and leaving. I meant to go after him, but Ten told me I should let him breathe a little. So, I had to console myself by eating two of his cinnamon pastries.”

Yangyang wants to ask why eating cinnamon pastries was any true consolation for Hendery, but feels that at the moment that is not the question that needs an answer the most. “Wait.. you like me? Both of you?” Yangyang blinks in utter disbelief, his eyes flickering from Hendery, to Xiaojun, and back. Truthfully, attempting to look at the both of them makes him feel a bit dizzy, but he isn’t sure if that’s the fever talking or it’s due to what they’re telling him. He cannot succumb just yet though, he needs to hear the entirety of this explanation from the two. ”This isn’t some fever induced haze?”

Hendery seems to be giggling at whatever he’s planning to say before he gets to do so. “You already had one of those! You woke up and you just started rambling about how sorry you felt that everything turned out like this, and then you knocked out!”

Yangyang is stunned that his dream was actually a reality, and a devastatingly embarrassing one, at that. He rubs his head, halfway between feeling like he'd like to cry and wanting to laugh at the situation as a whole. He does neither, simply breathing out a low, “Did I really?”

Xiaojun wants to laugh a bit at the thought but stays mum, only nodding. “If it helps you feel any better, you looked really cute. Although, I did feel pretty bad, I thought you were going to cry.”

“That does not help me feel better! This is both of your faults!” stammers Yangyang, releasing his hands from Xiaojun’s grip to fold his arms above his chest stubbornly. “You lead me on, simultaneously, by the way, and then decided to not tell me how you felt. You can’t blame me for being upset, I liked you both for a while.. Wait, did you know I liked you?”

“We had a lucky hunch." shrugs Hendery, addressing the latter half of the question.

Xiaojun openly discusses the other half. "Ditto though, I’ve liked you just as long, if not longer. I was kind of sold on something that was not all your incredibly cool products the moment I stepped into your store the day you opened,” Xiaojun’s incredibly honest. “Remember, you had that open house sort of gathering? Everything was 50% off, and a bunch of people were all over the store? I must have bought a bunch of things that day just because I thought the owner of the store was so cute.”

“At that point of time, Xiaojun and I already knew that we liked each other. So, when he figured that he was starting to like you, he told me immediately,” Hendery explains from his own angle, giving Yangyang more information so that he may understand better. “Which is why I began to come with him to the store. I wanted to see just who this boy who continues to capture Xiaojun’s attention was. I didn’t expect was to also kind of like the little witch who was always so patient with me, even with all my mundane questions.”

This is all so much for Yangyang’s head, and he rubs the sides of his temples to alleviate the pain. Never in his wildest dreams would he have assumed that both Hendery and Xiaojun would confess feelings for him as he is trying to get over a cold indirectly caused by the two to begin with. Plus, their feelings for each other had been apparent the entire time, and Yangyang feels silly for guessing otherwise.

“Again, I really wanna take the fall for the misunderstanding here,” Hendery nudges the side of Yangyang’s face, and the action is so silly that he forgets the dizziness and it makes him giggle. Hendery then, in turn, smiles at the momentary happiness on the boy’s face. “Xiaojun wanted to tell you when we were all together. I didn’t mean to hurt you, Yangyang, really. I’d never want to do that.”

“Hmm, it’s okay. I’m not upset at you. I was never really upset with you, more so at the situation.” Yangyang hums, nestling back onto the pillow he’d been resting on earlier. “I would love to discuss this now, but do you think I can go back to sleep first? Everything feels foggy, and I’m not sure how well I’ll be able to keep holding this conversation now.”

At the request, Hendery begins to scramble around. His hands are suddenly busy, yanking the blanket over Yangyang’s chest to tuck it close to the boy’s body. “Of course, yeah! Go to sleep, go ahead, we just want you to feel better.”

Xiaojun’s words are reassuring. “We’ll be right here when you wake up, don’t worry.”

Yangyang wants to shut his eyes, but he is afraid he would wake up and the last few minutes would be only a figment of his imagination. It’d be a beautiful mirage, a situation too flawless to ever be part of Yangyang’s reality. To ease his mind, two rather childish words slip from his lips. “..You promise?”

Hendery and Xiaojun choruses the sole word that causes Yangyang to feel that he can fall back into a comfortable slumber. He feels the two curl up towards the edge of the bed, and a surge of energizing happiness at the thought that the two would truly stay and watch over him runs throughout him. It’s almost hard to rest now, but Yangyang’s fatigue eventually provides a knockout, and he surely does fall asleep.

✵

  
“Hey there, little witch! I know you’ve been preoccupied these days, but did you put aside all that I asked you to order for me?”

Yangyang waves in Ten’s direction broadly, gesturing for him to step inside. He moves along hurriedly, heading towards a box he’d been storing inside the depository closet. Admittedly, it was a bit heavy, but he gathers the strength to lift it up and onto the counter. Ten waits for him patiently, smiling at Yangyang with a dazzling smile.

“Of course I did! Sorry they came in a little late, there was a delay with the supplier or something. I have the maps you ordered, the cedar candles Kun asked for, and the oils and incense Sicheng and Lucas picked out last time they passed by a week or two ago.”

“I love giving my favorite little witch business. You’re on the come-up, Yangyang, when you become a big witchly mogul, don’t forget who got you there,” Ten’s index finger vaguely points at his own chest, and he nods lazily. “I swear I buy ten times as much stuff than Xiaojun does, so if you’re divvying up portions of credit, let me get a big piece of the pie.”

“Anything you want, Ten.” The words itself are comical enough to make Yangyang laugh, punching the numbers into the register to calculate how much the elder owed him. After he tells him and Ten fishes the money from the wallet, Yangyang adds. “Actually, you give me free coffee sometimes, so maybe you’ll get the most credit for the success. Kun sometimes comes over to do my laundry and make me food though, so you’re going to have to fight him, I think.”

The chime of the overhead bells signifies an entry into the store. He was preparing to close for the day, but Yangyang sidesteps to see the potential customer better. The greeting falls off his lips as he realizes just who stopped by. “Actually, I think Xiaojun and I should get the most credit. Okay, maybe Ten provides you financial stability by buying a bunch of items, but we give you a lifetime supply of hugs and order you food whenever you’re busy. I think that means he and I contribute the most.”

“That’s pretty much unbeatable.” Yangyang agrees, watching as Hendery bypasses the employee sign to go behind the counter. He lets him, and the boy presses a kiss on his forehead. “You’re a little early, aren’t you? I thought we weren’t going out for dinner until later?”

“Yeah, but it’s Friday, and Xiaojun made some reservations at this really hip ramen place. I don’t know, yesterday Lucas showed him some Instagram video of how they make the noodles fresh, and Xiaojun was convinced we had to eat there.” he shrugs. “He was all excited, I couldn’t tell him no.”

“Mm, fair enough. Let me get my jacket and we can go.”

Hendery pokes the side of Yangyang’s cheek. “No, it’s okay, close up. I’ll get a jacket for you.”

Ten groans at the sight, grabbing his bagged goods from off the counter and pushing himself towards the door. “This is gross, so I’m leaving! Enjoy your date and tell Xiaojun I said hi.”

Hendery mimics Ten’s words as the witch leaves, causing Yangyang’s laughter to echo loudly throughout the empty store. He flickers off the lights, happily skipping to meet Hendery, who was leaning against the doorframe and waiting patiently for him. “Ready?” He holds out his hand, and Yangyang accepts the warm enveloping of Hendery’s hand without hesitation.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

In their group chat, Xiaojun conveniently drops a pin to the restaurant he’s asking Hendery and Yangyang to meet him. The destination is not too far a walk, so the two decide that a leisurely stroll through October’s faint breeze is not something to rule out. They walk hand in hand down the streets, laughing and recounting the highlights of each other’s day. Perhaps they take longer than anticipated, because Xiaojun is lingering outside the restaurant by the time they reach it. They're both concerned, rushing to a shivering Xiaojun, who is huddling underneath the restaurant's awning. They bombard him with questions regarding his state immediately.

“Why are you outside?” asks Yangyang.

Hendery frowns. “You don’t have a jacket!”

“You guys were taking a while, so I pushed our reservation up fifteen minutes and decided to wait outside.” It is not intentional, but Xiaojun’s talking in pout and it is so absurdly adorable that Yangyang cannot do anything else but waddle over to him, and wrap his arms around his waist. Hendery follows suit, and they’re all wrapped in a bear-like hug outside this insanely packed ramen restaurant.

“Did you know that all good things come in threes?” Xiaojun asks in a mumble, sounding muffled as his cheek is squished against Hendery’s shoulder. “I think of it like stages of the moon. By myself, I was solely a new moon. With Hendery, I became a bit more complete, but I was still only half. Now, with both of you by my side, I feel that I’m at my brim of happiness, like a brilliant full moon.”

“Then I guess it’s good we found Yangyang then, huh?” mutters Hendery. “Without him, we would’ve been half complete for the rest of our lives, and where we would be then!”

Yangyang, unsurprisingly, feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for getting this far!! Please let me know what you think!! <3


End file.
